The present invention relates to a blade for use with a kitchen blender.
Kitchen type blenders generally have a fixed base containing a motor with a drive shaft extending vertically therefrom. A jar is secured onto the fixed base for holding solid and/or liquid food items to be blended, liquefied or chopped, etc. A blade assembly is mounted within the bottom portion of the jar for driving engagement with the motor shaft. In some cases the horizontal cross section of the jar is generally square with rounded comers and in other cases the horizontal cross section of the jar is circular.
Generally each blade assembly is provided with a plurality of tines, usually with at least two tines having a different angular orientation from horizontal. Oftentimes the tines are formed separately from each other and are held together when the blade assembly is formed.
Because kitchen type blenders are used for wide variety of functions including blending liquids, chopping food items, liquefying food items and chopping items such as ice, any one particular orientation of tines which may be optimum for a given function, may not be optimum for a different function. Configuration of the blender jar and adjoining base as well as the physical structure of the food item being acted upon by the blade tines all affect the optimum configuration for the blade tines.